This invention relates generally to a high-fidelity component accessory unit, and more particularly to an expandable housing unit which is utilized by placing within it a component of the high-fidelity system. The unit is easy to assemble and can also be easily disassembled for storage or shipping purposes and re-assembled thereafter.
Many high-fidelity component systems for home entertainment purposes include several expensive components such as the tuner, amplifier, pre-amplifier and/or receiver. The electronic sections of these components are generally housed within a decorative frame which contains several control switches and dials. The decorative frame does not protect these controls, switches and dials from accidental movement. In addition, the terminals to which various wires which interconnect the components are secured are themselves exposed to room dirt and dust.
Because of their relative degree of technical sophistication and the cost of acquiring such high fidelity component systems, it is advantageous to provide protection to the components from dust, dirt, smoke and accidental movement of their controls. Currently, although there are dozens of brand name components on the market, costing anywhere from hundreds to thousands of dollars each, there are apparently no protective structures within which they can be placed and used in operation, where there would be provided protection from particles in the air and inadvertent movement of the controls.
It is desirable to provide a box-like structure which can be adjusted in width to enable the user to place within it any component desired, regardless of its relative size. Such a structure should be easy to assemble and use, as well as provide easy access to the controls and electrical connections of the component.
There have been several efforts made in the past to provide adjustable cabinets for television or radio sets. For example, Troutman Expansible Cabinet, U.S. Pat. No. 2,643,083 discloses an expansible cabinet which is adjustable in width. The Lanier patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,664,258, also provides an adjustable cabinet base for a television or radio.
However, there has not been provided in the prior art an adjustable component box which contains front and rear panels which provide access to the component's control and terminals. Neither has there been provided such an adjustable box containing access panels which can also expand laterally as the box is expanded and still, in any expanded position, provide access to the controls of the component within.